ExtraTerrestrial
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: Songfic to ET by Katy Perry.  Tonymerica.


America and Tony Songfic

You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?

Alfred was walking home from school one day, bored. His friend Arthur had refused to let him stay over, and Alfred felt lonely. When he opened his front door, his best friend was standing in front of it. Tony! How could he have forgotten? Alfred chuckled and pat his head. If you asked what Tony was, Alfred could easily say he wasn't human; because he's not. What Alfred wasn't sure of was whether it was a good or bad thing they were friends.

Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing.

Tony wrapped his short arms around Alfred's waist, burying his face in his pant leg. Wherever Tony touched, Alfred felt different. It was like a warmth radiating from his skin; it made him feel right.

They say be afraid; You're not like the others, futuristic lover

While Alfred wasn't ashamed of this friendship, he knew he couldn't tell just anyone. They'd tell him not to speak to him, not to touch him. He'll probe you, they'd say. So Alfred kept their friendship a secret.

Different DNA. They don't understand you.

But Alfred knew better than they did. His short friend may be different, but he wasn't mean or murderous. He knew people worse than the alien. He decided to push that thought away. His best friend slash lover was more important.

You're from a whole other world; A different dimension.

Alfred didn't know where he came from, and neither did Tony. He had waken up in his space pod in the back yard of Alfred's small condo in Wyoming. That's all they knew, and they didn't find a need to expand the knowledge.

You open my eyes. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.

Some time when Alfred was thinking, he had leaned down to his alien's height, kneeling on his right knee. He smiled gently when Tony moved the hair out of Alfred's face.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

Tony closed the short distance between their lips, shutting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders. Alfred kissed back, putting his hands on Tony's almost non-existent hips. He loved when they kissed; It made him feel intoxicated. He could compare it to alcohol, but he'd never drank it before. He was one of the select few in Gakuen Hetalia that could truthfully say that.

Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.

Alfred licked his lover's lips, and was granted access hesitantly. They'd always get this far, and then they'd have to stop. They wanted to wait until Alfred was eighteen, the legal age, in two more years.

Boy, you're an alien. Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.

Tony ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, making the kiss deeper and comforting him at the same time. He made sure not to get his cowlick; Alfred was sensitive there.

You're so supersonic. Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers.

Alfred made a quiet noise in the back of his throat. He loved when Tony did that. He glided his fingers up and down Tony's side, softly caressing his body.

Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic.

Alfred couldn't remember being happy before Tony came along. He felt so new when he was with him. Special. Unlike when he was with his ex boyfriend. No, forget him. All that matters is Tony.

You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.

Alfred had an agreement with himself that he kept a secret. He yearned so much to find the planet Tony came from. He wanted to know what it felt like to be on a planet other than Earth. Until he was older, he'd keep this a secret.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

The need for breath became too much, and Alfred pulled his lips away from Tony's. Alfred's cheeks were dusted pink, and he smiled. It felt so right being together with Tony. Tony's skin stayed it's usual gray like always, but he knew if he could he'd be blushing.

Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.

"Tony?" Alfred asked. When Tony made a questioning noise, he continued. "W-when we're older... Will you be my husband?" Tony smiled and nuzzled his face into Alfred's neck in agreement. He planted a small kiss on Alfred's tanned shoulder.

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign.

"I like when you touch me... It's so warm. It makes me tingle." He admitted. Tony placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders and pretended to type something on a keyboard, drumming his fingers. Alfred chuckled lightly.

It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.

"They're always telling me to leave you." He continued. "But they don't know you. They won't even give you a try. If they let you be you instead of being so judgmental, they'd know how amazing you are. Being supernatural isn't bad."

This is transcendental, on another level. Boy, you're my lucky star.

Many times Alfred would lay in his yard and watch the stars with Tony. It was a hobby of theirs; Just a way to feel closer to space. They discussed their favourite stars. However, Alfred knew Tony would always be luckier than any of the stars.

I wanna walk on your wavelength, and be there when you vibrate. For you I'll risk it all.

Alfred knew he'd be with Tony for his whole life, however long it may be. He'd help him through his struggles, and stay with him through the good and bad. Sickness and health.

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

Alfred pressed his lips to Tony's sweetly, his love in every movement. He tried to convey all his thoughts in the simple gesture.

Take me, ta-ta-take me! Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.

Tony was ready to stay with him forever. They'd get his friends to see the good in him, and then they could go everywhere together.

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.

Alfred would never get over the feeling Tony's touch brought him. The tingling, goosebumps-inducing warmth spreading from his fingertips. It was different than anyone else, and every touch was like fire. It burned him, and he liked it.

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial.

Alfred stayed in his lover's grasp for the rest of the night, falling asleep in the latest hours. He knew Tony would still be there when he woke, and it comforted him. Alfred loved Tony and Tony loved him, and that's all that's all that mattered. Maybe he'd introduce him to Arthur and Matthew. 


End file.
